Folie à Deux
by MissMayPorpora
Summary: Sasuke X OC. Hope you all like it!
1. Info!

New Story, New OC

Name: Fidelia Christine Ricci

Age: 20

Hair Color: Purple

Eye Color: Brown

Status: Missing-Nin

Village: Amegakure

Jutsus:

Water Release: Black Rain Technique - This jutsu creates a flammable black mist that forms a small cloud. The user can then move the cloud above their target and disperse it, covering the target in flammable oil.

Grudge Rain - This technique requires a various amount of users. The users create a large storm cloud, which in turn produces rain. The large amount of rain then turns into a large wave of water and sweeps the enemy off their feet. While the targets are trapped in the water, their chakra will slowly be drained away.

Magnetic Ninja Art: Electro magnetic vision - This technique unleashes a wave of iron sand that stops the brainwaves of anyone who is caught in it by disrupting the electrical waves, rendering them unable to think.

Scorch release: extremely steaming death - The user creates several flaming orbs that resemble small suns. These orbs rotate around the user and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. When an orb touches an opponent, it apparently evaporates all the water inside their body, leaving them in a mummified state. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the opponent's body

Spirit Transformation Technique

Bio:

Fidelia is a ninja from the village hidden in the rain, the same one as Konan and Pain. While she is not a part of the akatsuki she is still in contact with them and has attained a missing nin status. She is S-rank in her skill level and is somewhat of a spy for her friends (Konan and Pain) Because of her great illusionary and mind technique she is considered extremely dangerous, however because she is not very well known, most people don't realize they have encountered her until afterward. As well due to her constant traveling she has mastered a wide range of jutsus from various places in the Naruto world. She is an only child and her parents passed away when she was young so like Konan she is an orphan. Local Legend said that a demon killed her parents and possessed her.


	2. Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year

_Are we growing up or just going down?__  
><em>_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out__  
><em>_Take our tears, put them on ice__  
><em>_Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light___

_We're traveled like gypsies__  
><em>_Only with worse luck and far less gold__  
><em>_We're the kids you used to love__  
><em>_But then we grew old_

Fidelia adjusted her backpack and took one last look at the village hidden in the sand before taking off into the night; she planned on being two villages away in four hours, four hours to get to the village hidden in the leaves. With any luck she would be there in three. Enough time to get a hotel room before she had to meet up with Konan to brief her of the kazekages status. She felt a rush of adrenaline, it was time for the akatsuki to strike, all she had to do was give Konan the information and it would be time to strike.

Three and a half hours later she got to the gates of Konohagure. She nodded at the guards and proceeded to the nearby hotel. She entered it and checked in. Walking down the hallway she stopped. Someone was watching her; she shrugged it off and headed into her room. Locking the door up behind her she flicked on the lights and sat down on the bed. She yawned and grabbed a towel from the hall closet before slipping into the shower.

She scrubbed the sweat and dirt from her travels off her skin and lathered up her lavender hair. The hot water relaxing her sore muscles, she turned off the water and dried off. She put on her pajamas and wrapped up her hair in a towel. She tossed her dirty clothes in her bag and sat on the bed cross-legged. Looking over the kazekages files she reorganized them for Konan.

Once she finished she flicked off the light and set the file in the nightstand, Fidelia crawled under the sheets and fell asleep.

At noon, Fidelia woke up to the sound of kids playing outside. She shut the blinds and changed into tight black capris that touched her kneecaps, ice blue quarter length sleeved shirt. She slipped on her dark blue vans and tied her Amegakure headband around her waist. She put on a large dark blue hoodie and put on her backpack. Fidelia opened the window and jumped out. She pulled her hood over her head and ran to her and Konans meeting spot in the training forest. Nothing but mere genin training, so no threat to them whatsoever.

"You're late" Konan said nonchalantly.

"Sorry about that, rough night but, if you check the file, you'll find…its time." She winked at her childhood friend.

"You mean he's-"

"Oh yes."

Konan nodded taking the file and tucking it into her akatsuki cloak.

"Pain will be quite please and that's putting it lightly." Konan marveled.

"Well I'll be waiting to receive the news of it" Fidelia said turning on her heels and walking back to her hotel.

As she got closer she paused.

"Alright, who's there?" she demanded drawing her sword.

"Show yourself or I'll reveal you myself." She waited.

A dark figure emerged from behind a tree.

"No need for threats, besides why would you threaten someone who desires to help you" He paused. "Fidelia"

"How do you know who I am?" she asked cautiously.

"I know many things about you, Miss Fidelia Ricci, missing nin from the village hidden in the rain, ally of Konan and Pain. Don't worry I only wish to help your mission to take over the hidden villages." The raven haired figure stepped into the light.

"I am offering my services" The figure looked at her with sharigan-clad eyes. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Going Under

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.__  
><em>_(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)__  
><em>_Always confusing the thoughts in my head__  
><em>_So I can't trust myself anymore_

"Uchiha…Any relation to Itachi Uchiha?" Fidelia asked.

"He was my brother."

"I see the resemblance."

"Look do you want my help or not?"

"I suppose I can use an extra set of hands."

"Good. Anything to get away from that creepy Karin" He shivered.

"Come on I have a hotel room with an extra bed, I'm staying in town for a few days." She said.

They walked to the hotel room and both got unpacked in the room in awkward silence.

"So who was that girl you were with?" Sasuke asked.

"Konan. She's my best friend. I've know her since well forever pretty much." She smiled.

"I thought she was a colleague, that's what your file said."

"Get real. Files from the ninjutsu offices are full of lies." She rolled her eyes.

"That's not the only part of ninjutsu they lie about" he said hanging his cloak in the closet.

"You know that first hand, I've heard." She said

"So you've heard of me?" he asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, your brother told me about you, Itachi was pretty amazing" she remarked.

"Yeah…he was" Sasuke sat on the bed.

A few hours later they had settled in and were ordering from they hotel menu, turns out they both loved tomatoes. They ate their dinner and then talked about the akatsukis plan to extract the ninetails and the other tailed beast, and how they would use them to take over the hidden villages.

At night they showered and crawled into there beds.

The next morning Fidelia woke up first, she got dressed and woke Sasuke up. She didn't want to though, he looked so peaceful sleeping, so innocent. She felt like she was polluting him by letting him in on the akatsukis plot but he wanted to do it.

And who was she to deny him his desires?_  
><em>


	4. The ballad of Mona Lisa

Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun reign down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe  
>Woah, Mona Lisa,<br>You're guaranteed to run this town 

Fidelia and Sasuke sat at the table inside their hotel room as she finished explaining the akatsukis plan over coffee.

"Now that you know, you can never turn your back on it." She said leaning across the table challenging him.

"And what should happen if I do?" Sasuke smirked.

She flicked out a kunai and held it to his throat in the blink of an eye.

"Woah" he said trying to avoid nicking his adams apple on the sharp blade.

She retreated and slipped the knife into its holster.

"We have an understanding, now do we not" she crossed her legs.

"Yes" Sasuke agreed.

"Good" She smiled sipping her latte.

Two hours later they were walking down the streets of Konoha in disguise, searching for Naruto, the boy with the ninetails inside him. Sasuke wore a bandana and fake glasses over sharigan hiding contacts. Fidelia wore a brunette wig and faux pregnancy belly. Both were dressed in civilian clothes as they walked into the local baby clothing store, they glanced around spotting the women they were looking for. Fidelia walked backwards and "accidentally" bumped into the women.

"Omigosh I'm so sorry" she gushed fakely.

"Oh no I'm fine, It's no problem." The woman assured her.

"I'm so clumsy it's just my husband and I are new in town and were still finding our way around." Fidelia explained.

"Really? I could help show you guys around, I'm Kurenai Yuhi." The woman said noticeably pregnant, extending a hand to Fidelia.

"I'm Christine and this is my husband Milo" she said blurting the first two names to pop into her head.

"Pleasure to meet you" Sasuke shook her hand.

Kurenai thought something was familiar about this man, but she couldn't figure it out. She shrugged it off and took them to meet the local Jonin, namely, Asuma and Kakashi.

Fidelia wondered if Sasuke could handle seeing his old sensei without blowing his cover. They approached the two male jonin leaning outside talking while Asuma smoked.

"Hello guys, this is Christine and Milo, their new in town so I wanted to show them around." Kurenai said smiling at Asuma.

"Have we met before, Milo? You look familiar. Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

"No I don't believe so; we come from the village hidden in the clouds." He lied using an ally village as a cover. Fidelia was proud of him.

"Ah, I've done missions with my genin there, we must have seen you around there" Kakashi nodded.

"Probably, I've lived there all my life." Sasuke said.

"Oh there's my genin now" Kakashi waved over his team. Sakura, Sai and Naruto ran over. Naruto overly excited.

"Guys, today were going to help show around this couple, there new to town and I think it would do you all some good to do a low rank mission just so you don't get too cocky." Kakashis jab mainly meant for Naruto who would and did inevitably complain.

"Who are they" Sai asked.

"This is Milo and Christine, they just moved here from the village hidden in the clouds." Kakashi said.

Fidelia shifted her weight, the faux pregnant belly was killing her back. Sasuke placed his hand on the small of her back. Her first instinct was to slap him, but she refrained because she was wearing ten extra pounds and the target was in front of them.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Sasuke asked her.

She mentally gagged on the pet name thing.

"Fine, love, just my back killing me." She forced a smile.

"Ohhh when are you due?" Sakura gushed.

"Any day now" Fidelia replied.

"How exciting!" sakura smiled.

"If you ask me you should name him Sasuke" Naruto asserted. "Then we could have a Sasuke in our town who won't ditch us."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Fidelia wrapped her hand around his and squeezed his palm.

"Naruto why would you say such a thing?" Sakura scolded him.

"Because he's a moron." Sai rolled his eyes.

'So this is my replacement…not bad.' Sasuke thought to himself as he wrapped his arm around Fidelias waist.

Wait what the hell was he doing?

"You two are so cute together." Sakura said.

If only she knew…


	5. Snitches get stitches

_This story's getting old__  
><em>_The home wrecker with the heart of gold__  
><em>_Keep you locked up in the trunk of my mind__  
><em>_Keep, k-keep talking__  
><em>_Keep this alive_

"Oh my gosh how did you deal with them for so long." Fidelia groaned tossing her brunette wig on the second bed in the hotel room.

"You have no idea how hard it was" Sasuke laughed hopping onto his bed.

"You take that disguise off now. Loser." She said throwing her faux pregnancy belly at him. It landed heavily in his crotch.

"(Profanity too vulgar to even type here)" Sasuke shouted, bringing his hands to his groin.

"Oh shit! I so didn't mean to hit you there, I'm so sorry" She ran over to him as he writhed in pain.

"Damnit" He squeaked.

"What do I do? Should I get you ice? I'm gonna get you ice!" Fidelia ran out to the ice machine in a flurry of purple hair.

She returned a few minutes later, the pain had subsided but he was still sore. She placed the icepack over his groin. She bowed her head apologetically.

"I am so beyond sorry, Sasuke." She stared at the ground.

He stayed silent.

"You can hit me in the boob if you want. I won't block, it'll be an easy shot. Go ahead." She closed her eyes tight and pushed her chest forward.

"Fidelia. I'm fine. It was a mistake. I'm not going to hit you." He said softly.

"You sure because you can, here I'll help you make a fist" She held his the wrist as his limp hand hit her chest.

"Okay we are even. Now chill out, I'm fine." He assured her.

"Sorry." She said weakly.

"I know, you're forgiven. You know, it's hard to believe you're a rouge ninja. You seem so…..nice." He said saying the word "Nice" like most people say the word "Puke".

"Thanks, I guess. But there's a lot about me you don't know." She said taking her out of its tight bun.

"Like what?" he inquired.

"And ruin the fun of letting you find out on your own?" She teased.

"C'mon, I know the basics, missing Nin, age, abilities. Tell me something I don't know." He pressed.

"Ok um, well I wear one colored contact because I was born with one brown eye and one blue eye."

"That's cool, why do you hide it?"

"It's too common, my purple hair is rare enough I'd be way too easily identified with my natural eye colors." She explained.

"Makes sense I guess." He observed looking up at the ceiling.

"Speaking of eyes are you blind yet?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"From using your sharigan. It wrecks your eyes over time. Your brother was blind as a fucking bat without his sharigan" She smirked remembering Itachis numerous blind wanderings in the akatsuki.

"Really well not yet I'll hope to have restored my clan before then and got revenge." Sasuke confided.

"If I didn't kill all the future children" She pointed to the ice bag on his crotch.

"If you did, you own me." He laughed turning out the light. They both crawled into there beds and fell asleep.


	6. Kiss Me

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
><em>_Lead me out on the moonlit floor__  
><em>_Lift your open hand__  
><em>_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
><em>_Silver moon's sparkling__  
><em>_So kiss me_

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Fidelia sat in the forest of Konoha without their disguises, at midnight. It was a beautiful night, the moon was bright and the wind was blowing softly. Sasuke stared at her. She may have been shy and weird but she was cute. She had shoulder length lavender hair and brown eyes. She felt his eyes on her.<p>

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked self consciously.

"No, it's nothing" He said looking up at the sky. There was something about her, she wasn't like all the other girls he had known. She didn't stalk him or obsess over him or even flirt with him. She was very nonchalant with him, even standoffish. He liked that about her, he really didn't like being fawned over like an object. He didn't want to be recognized for anything but getting revenge on Konoha for what they did to his brother and clan and for restoring his clan. He didn't want to be known for his looks or personality. He had a purpose and other than that he didn't care about what most people cared about. Popularity, friendships, sex, it didn't interest him. He was perfectly content with his life as it was. He didn't want fame or fortune, he wanted revenge and restoration. That simple. Sasuke stood up and held his hand out to Fidelia, she took it.

"I'm taking you on a tour." He said squeezing her hand, leading her around the forest. They approached a tree with vertical slashes up and down it.

"Here is where me and Naruto used to compete to see who could run higher up the tree" He chuckled. "We spent hours on end trying to get higher than the other."

Fidelia smiled walking over to the tree; she took out a Kunai and began carving on it. She pulled back, on the tree she carved a Latin phrase:

"Fiat Justitia, Ruat Caelum. Sasuke Uchiha."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It's Latin for 'Let justice be done, even though the heavens fall'" She said looking at the tree.

"You're destined for greatness, Sasuke. I know your going to turn our world upside down" She added running her fingers across the carvings. Sasuke pressed her against the tree.

"What's wrong?" She asked genuinely. He took her hand in his and kissed her softly on the lips. He could feel the heat rise to her cheek.

"You are stunning." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" She whispered softly.

"We better get back to our room, it's almost sunrise." He grinned leading her back to the hotel. They walked hand in hand through the empty streets in bliss.


	7. Curse of Curves

_Her bone structure screams _

_"Touch her! Touch her!" _

_And she's got the curse of curves _

_So with the combination of my gift with one-liners _

_And my way _

_My way with words_

* * *

><p>The next day Fidelia and Sasuke went to meet up with Team Kakashi. They were of course, in their disguises. Sasuke adjusted he bandana as they approached the group. Fidelia smiled as they greeted eachother. Kakashi eyed Sasuke Suspiciously again.<p>

'This guy, is so familiar.' Kakashi thought.

"So Milo, your from the hidden cloud village, correct." Kakashi asked.

"Yes, why?" Sasuke replied cautiously.

"Well I was hoping you could show my students some different techniques, I'm sure they're sick of seeing my same old tricks" Kakashi challenged subtly.

Before Sasuke could say anything Fidelia yelped. They turned as she was gripping her swollen belly.

Sasuke rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, thanking her with his eyes.

"Bad…Braxton Hicks…" She panted squeezing his hand.

"Braxton what?" Naruto asked.

"Practice contractions. The body prepares for birth by having Braxton hicks contractions. They aren't true contractions but they are like practice for the real thing" Sakura explained.

"Sakura why don't you help Christine get seated, I need to talk to Milo in private for a moment." Kakashi said.

"Oooooooooh" Naruto hooted at Milo lie a kid teasing another for getting in trouble.

Kakashi shot Naruto a glare that silenced him immediately.

Sakura laughed and hip checked Naruto, who hip checked her back.

"You two would make a cute couple" Fidelia said making them both blush.

* * *

><p>Kakashi crossed his arms.<p>

"Soo…." Sasuke said awkwardly.

"So Milo, why are you here?" Kakashi emphasized is name.

"My wife and I want to start a family here, we feel this village would be a good environment." Sasuke lied.

"You sure about that Sasuke? Because Fidelia didn't look very pregnant in the training forest last night." Kakashi spat.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked leaning forward.

"I want to know why your back and why you didn't tell anyone."  
>"I was on my way back, my team disbanded. I met Fidelia on the way and so I traveled with her." He said partially lying but not totally.<p>

"Sasuke she's very dangerous, you need to be careful around her. You think you know her but you don't know what she did." Kakashi warned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Theres a rumor among the village elites that Fidelia killed her parents." Kakashi whispered.

"No. That's bullshit, I know her she wouldn't have done that." He blurted shaking his head.

"Oh my god…You like her, don't you?" Kakashi gaped.

"Yes I do and she likes me and you are wrong about her. Just like you were wrong about Itachi." Sasuke stormed off. Kakashi saw him grab her and walk off leaving a confused Naruto and Sakura.


	8. New Cancer

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
>Because you say so under your breath.<br>You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"  
>Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?<br>Never looked better, and you can't stand it_

* * *

><p>"No way! He saw threw your disguise!" Fidelia gasped throwing her wig on the bed.<p>

"Yup, atleast he didn't tell Sakura or Naruto, that would be all bad." He said taking off his bandana.

"Ohhh sasuke I looooooove you" She mocked his former teammate in a high pitched voice.

"Nice Sakura impression." Sasuke snickered.

"I was imitating Naruto." She smiled.

Sasuke laughed and soon she was laughing with him. They sat on the edge of his bed, chuckling.

As they started to wind down, Sasuke found himself looking in her eyes, they were gorgeous amber

Brown unlike any color he had ever seen before. Fidelia was blushing and so was he. He brushed a

stray strand of lavender hair from her face, his finger lingering near her chin. He leaned in and kissed

her softly, her lips were so soft. He felt her hand on his cheek, as she deepened the kiss.

A few hours, a major make out session and several hickeys later they were fast asleep on his bed. Little did they see two green eyes watching them in the window.

* * *

><p>AN- short update I know I'm sorry I wanted to get updates on all my stories out tonight and set a schedule, this story will be updated, with a new chapter every Thursday. Reviews are welcome


	9. Misery Business

_Cause I got him where I want him now.  
>And if you could then you know you would.<br>'Cause God it just feels so...  
>It just feels so good<em>

* * *

><p>"I knew it! I knew there was something familiar about him!" Sakura stewed angrily in her room. Sasuke was back, she should have been happy; she and Naruto had tried for years to get him back and now that he finally was she was pissed. Probably because she witnessed him fooling around with that girl. Sasuke had definitely changed since he left Konoha. She had heard rumors that he had made his own team after leaving but they disbanded after a rumored falling out between the four of them. So who was this girl? She made his chakra change, it was less cold than it was when she last saw him, I mean, he was smiling! He never did that before. That girl had to be the cause of it, she was attractive. Even if she did have purple hair, oh look who was talking. She sighed sat at her computer. She clicked onto the ninja database. The girl was clearly a ninja, so she had to be registered. Except Sakura didn't know her name, assuming she didn't give them her real name. She typed in what she could see, Purple hair, brown hair, and she saw a headband from the Amegakure on the dresser. Sakura took a deep breath and pressed enter. Only one name popped up: Fidelia Ricci.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura ran breathlessly to Narutos house pounding on the door with a handful of papers. The door opened slowly. Naruto was in his bright orange pajamas, rubbing his eyes.<p>

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He yawned. She pushed past him into the house; he followed her to the kitchen.

"Sakura whats wrong?" He asked loudly.

"Naruto didn't you notice something familiar about 'Milo'?" She speculated.

"Eh I can't really put my finger on it but yeah." Naruto sat down at the table.

"It was Sasuke! He's back for some reason with that girl." Sakura exclaimed.

"But she's pregnant, woah Sasuke's tapping that?"

"Naruto FOCUS! She's not really pregnant, stupid, it was a false belly. Like in sex ed. But I looked her up on the ninja database, Her name is Fidelia Ricci, Shes a missing Nin from Amegakure, you know the village run by the two akatsuki members. There was a report from the ANBU about her parents murder. They thought a demon killed them and possessed her, they think she might still be possessed, we have to save Sasuke, she could kill him!" She tossed the papers on the table and pulled Naruto out the door, and ran towards the hotel with him.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura burst into the room, Sasuke and Fidelia were staying it, only they weren't there anymore, the room was clean,were they in the right room? Yes. On the wall was a message in lipstick: Your too late, We will get our revenge. –S.U. F.R.<p>

"Suffer?" Naruto looked at the last part.

"No it's their initials…We need to go to the hokage!" Sakura concluded anxiously.

Would they make it in time?


End file.
